


Power in the Eyes of the Beholder (Traducción)

by lbp98l



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec is a fan, Alec likes Magnus' magic, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Alec, Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Magnus is powerful as hell, Magnus saves the day, Power Kink, They are so in love, Top Magnus Bane, m/m - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 04:05:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17615126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbp98l/pseuds/lbp98l
Summary: Magnus muestra toda la fuerza de su magia cuando Alec y sus amigos son invadidos por demonios. Se prepara para que Alec se aleje de él y de la destrucción que es capaz de causar, pero lo que encuentra es exactamente lo contrario. Alec está más que agradecido por la fuerza de Magnus.





	Power in the Eyes of the Beholder (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Power in the Eyes of the Beholder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17100695) by [a_whisper_in_time](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_whisper_in_time/pseuds/a_whisper_in_time). 



La pelea no iba bien. Todos los demonios que derrotaban parecían engendrar dos más y estaban abrumados. Se suponía que el respaldo estaba en camino, pero estaba empezando a parecer que nunca llegarían a tiempo. Alec y Jace luchaban espalda con espalda, alimentándose de la fuerza del otro. Izzy se paró en una columna, empuñando su látigo y viéndose como una diosa que venía a mostrar su poder sobre la tierra. Clary había sido herida, pero estaba segura apoyada en una pared y Jace estaba perdiendo la concentración tratando de mirarla. Todos estaban magullados, sangrando y se cansaban rápidamente. Alec tenía un corte bastante desagradable en el brazo, al menos una costilla rota y ya tenía un ojo morado. Jace no se veía mucho mejor, de vez en cuando se agarraba una herida en su lado. Clary cojeaba debido a una lesión en su pierna y el brazo bueno de Isabelle colgaba débilmente a su lado, con el hombro dislocado. Por suerte, era igual de competente con su látigo en la otra mano. Y aún así, los demonios seguían llegando.

De repente, toda la luz en la habitación se apagó. Los cazadores de sombras tenían ciertas habilidades para ver en la oscuridad, pero esta era una oscuridad que lo consumía todo. Tenían que confiar en sus otros sentidos para mantenerse vivos. Había una carga en el aire, una energía que se sentía claramente mal. Un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral de Alec y supo que estaban en problemas. Los demás también podían sentirlo. Clary gritó en la oscuridad.

"¡Clary!" Jace gritó y se fue en su dirección.

"¡Jace no!"Alec le llamó, pero era demasiado tarde. Escuchó a Jace gruñir antes de que un ruido repugnante sonara desde el otro lado de la habitación.

"¡Jace!" Alec sintió que su parabatai perdía el conocimiento.

"¡Alec, mantente enfocado!" Izzy le gritó. Se sintió aliviado al escuchar que parecía ilesa. Estaban en graves problemas. Necesitaban ayuda.

Un gruñido bajo comenzó a emanar desde el centro de la habitación. A Alec le preocupaba que algo aún más poderoso estuviera entrando al redil. Y no sonaba feliz. Se volvió hacia el sonido y se preparó. Pero luego los vio, dos ojos brillantes que le miraban fijamente. Ojos de gato.

"Magnus". Alec susurró aliviado.

Las llamas azules brotaron del centro de la habitación, volando de los dedos de Magnus en olas aparentemente incontrolables. Cada demonio con el que entraron en contacto fue incinerado, destruido por la fuerza del poder del brujo. La boca de Alec se secó y dejó caer su mandíbula. Nunca había visto algo así, nunca fue testigo de la magnitud de la magia de Magnus. Era verdaderamente aterrador y más hermoso de lo que nunca había sido.

Magnus giró en un círculo lento, destruyendo a cada demonio en su camino. Alec estaba completamente hipnotizado. En unos momentos, la habitación se había callado y las llamas desaparecieron de la existencia. Magnus había eliminado solo a todos los demonios. Estaba de espaldas a Alec, sus hombros subían y bajaban rápidamente en su esfuerzo. Todo parecía estar congelado, Alec miraba boquiabierto a Magnus, Izzy igualmente congelada en shock, Clary arrodillada sobre la inconsciente forma de Jace. Pero entonces, Magnus se arrodilló y, antes de que incluso registrara lo que estaba haciendo, Alec estaba corriendo a su lado.

"¡Magnus!" Gritó Alec, con pánico en su voz. Magnus se balanceó sobre sus rodillas, pero se mantuvo erguido. Alec se dejó caer junto a él y le agarró por los hombros, Magnus todavía no le respondía.

"¡Magnus! ¿Estás bien? ¿Magnus? "Alec le apretó más fuerte, su preocupación crecía rápidamente.

"Estoy bien, cariño", respondió finalmente Magnus en voz baja. Alec puso una mano debajo de su barbilla y llevó su mirada hacia la suya. Los ojos de Magnus estaban cansados y aún sin glamour. Alec contuvo el aliento. Esos ojos. Le hacían cosas a él. Magnus cerró los ojos y trató de mirar hacia otro lado, todavía convencido de que sus verdaderos ojos eran algo que debía ocultar, incluso de Alec.

"Oye", dijo Alec en voz baja, empujando la barbilla de Magnus de nuevo. El brujo levantó los ojos de gato para encontrarse con los de Alec. Había tanta vulnerabilidad en su mirada y algo más. Algo así como vergüenza, que confundió a Alec. ¿De qué podría tener que avergonzarse? Acababa de salvar todas sus vidas.

"Te amo", dijo Alec con seriedad. La mirada de Magnus se suavizó. Alec le acercó a su pecho y le dio un beso en la parte superior de la cabeza, abrazándole.

Jace gimió y atrajo la atención de Alec del hombre en sus brazos hacia su hermano, que ya luchaba por sentarse. Izzy y Clary se colocaron a cada lado de Jace sosteniéndole mientras Jace se ponía de pie. Alec se centró en su vínculo, tratando de determinar el alcance de sus heridas y suspiró de alivio cuando no sintió nada más horrible de lo que estaban acostumbrados. Estaría bien. Sus ojos se conectaron y Jace le dio un pequeño asentimiento de seguridad.

"¿Puedes levantarte?" Los ojos de Alec regresaron a Magnus. Magnus asintió y se movió para levantarse.

"Estoy bien Alexander de verdad. Solo usé mucha magia ".

"Claro que sí", dijo Isabelle con un guiño mientras los otros tres cazadores de sombras se acercaban a ellos. "Eso fue increíble Magnus", agregó, sonriéndole ampliamente. Magnus le devolvió una sonrisa cansada. Ahora que sabía que todo el mundo estaba bien, la cara de Alec comenzó a calentarse ante la memoria del poder de Magnus.

"Creo que incluso vi a mi hermano babear un poco." Ella se burló susurrándole al brujo. El rubor de Alec se acentuó y se movió incómodo mientras Izzy se reía. Magnus miró inquisitivamente a Alec, la confusión se convirtió en comprensión tan pronto como vio el sonrojo del cazador de sombras.

"Oh", dijo Magnus, sorprendido, pero complacido. Puso una mano en el brazo de Alec y soltó un pequeño cosquilleo de magia. Alec se atragantó con su propia saliva y lanzó una mirada furiosa a Magnus. Magnus solo levantó una ceja, una sonrisa astuta jugando en sus labios. Alec se aclaró la garganta torpemente. Izzy echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se echó a reír, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras se giraba hacia Jace y Clary.

"Regresemos al instituto chicos, haremos que os curen a los dos". Colocó el brazo de Clary alrededor de sus hombros para apoyar su pierna lesionada.

"¿Estáis bien o ...?", Preguntó Alec torpemente. Izzy y Clary se rieron. Jace se rió y le dio una palmada a Alec en el hombro.

"Estamos bien hermano. Ve con Magnus. Parece que necesita ... "cuidados". Su voz estaba mezclada con insinuaciones. Alec de alguna manera logró ponerse incluso más rojo. Magnus escondió una sonrisa detrás de su mano.

"Uh, está bien, sí. Bien. Nos vemos luego, supongo. ”Alec estaba brutalmente incómodo. Sus hermanos continuaron riendo mientras se alejaban.

"¡Diviértete hermano mayor!" Isabelle gritó por encima de su hombro. Alec dejó caer su cabeza entre sus manos y gimió. Magnus se rió entre dientes y apartó suavemente las manos de Alec de su cara.

"Vamos a casa, ángel". Alec le miró a los ojos y Magnus dejó que sus ojos destellaran a su verdadera forma. Alec tragó saliva y asintió, sus dolores se olvidaron cuando su cuerpo comenzó a hormiguear y el calor se acumuló en su estómago. Magnus sonrió y se estiró para depositar un rápido beso en los labios de Alec.

"Aunque tendremos que caminar. Me temo que no tengo suficiente magia para abrir un portal en este momento ", dijo Magnus con ligereza, pero el estómago de Alec se apretó con preocupación. Alec se lamió los labios y asintió, pasando su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Magnus para brindarle apoyo.

"Prometo que estoy bien". Magnus tranquilizó al otro hombre mientras comenzaban a caminar. Magnus se inclinó para susurrar al oído de Alec: "Te mostraré lo bien que estoy tan pronto como lleguemos a casa". Dejó que sus dientes rozaran la oreja de Alec y sonrió triunfalmente ante la aguda inhalación de aire que resultó de ello.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Un par de horas después - la Iratze dibujada, la cena consumida y despejada – se encontraban Alec y Magnus descansando juntos en el sofá. Magnus se recostó en el pecho de Alec y Presidente Meow ronroneaba ligeramente sobre su regazo. El silencio fue prolongado, pero cómodo. Se sintió bien estar solo en casa, sabiendo que estaban a salvo, que todos estaban bien por ahora. Alec no quería pensar qué tan mal podría haber pasado el día si Magnus no hubiese aparecido cuando lo hizo.

Alec estaba acariciando sus dedos ligeramente arriba y abajo del brazo de Magnus, solo disfrutando de la sensación del otro hombre contra él, cuando sintió que algo cambiaba en el comportamiento de Magnus. Podía decir que el brujo se estaba preparando para decir algo, así que apretó un poco su brazo para animarle. Magnus suspiró y volvió a acariciar a Presidente.

"Estaba preocupado", dijo en voz baja.

"Lo siento" dijo Alec rápidamente. "No sabíamos que iban a haber tantos, habría pedido respaldo mucho antes …"

"No sobre eso," interrumpió Magnus. "Bueno, también sobre eso, pero no es de eso de lo que estoy hablando ahora". A Magnus no le gustaba cuando Alec estaba en una patrulla o misión por más tiempo del que le dijo, estaba preocupado cuando Alec no se puso en contacto y especialmente preocupado cuando recibió un mensaje de fuego sobre una gran perturbación demoníaca y supo que su Alec estaría en algún lugar de la refriega. Alec no podía pensar a qué más se referiría Magnus.

"¿Entonces qué?" Preguntó. Aún acariciando suavemente el brazo de Magnus. Deseó poder ver en sus ojos, ver lo que estaba causando que Magnus vacilara ahora.

"Nunca antes me habías visto usar ese tipo de poder" dijo Magnus suavemente. "Nunca me habías visto causar ese tipo de destrucción. Sé que eran demonios, pero Alec, no quiero que me veas como un asesino, como algo peligroso. Estaba preocupado de que tuvieras miedo de mí ... "Alec se movió para tratar de hacer que Magnus se enfrentara a él, necesitaba estar mirándole para esto. Magnus comenzó a balbucear como lo hacía cuando estaba ansioso por algo.

"Sé lo que dijo tu hermana y lo que Jace implicaba ..." Se aclaró la garganta. "Pero sé que solo están jugando contigo, no soy el único al que le gusta verte sonrojar". Dejó escapar una risita, pero fue forzada, un intento de humor para aligerar la conversación. Abrió la boca para hablar de nuevo, pero las palabras murieron en su garganta cuando Alec levantó su barbilla para mirarle a los ojos. La sinceridad que encontró allí era abrumadora.

"Magnus," comenzó Alec. "Nunca podría tener miedo de ti. No eres un asesino, salvaste nuestras vidas ”. Magnus cerró los ojos cuando Alec dijo que no era un asesino, ambos sabían muy bien que había matado en el pasado.

"Oye". Alec instó a Magnus a que le mirara de nuevo. "Eso fue en el pasado. Eras un niño asustado. No. Era. Tu. Culpa. ¿De acuerdo? "Magnus no podía estar de acuerdo, pero suspiró y algo de la tensión abandonó su cuerpo, por lo que Alec lo consideró una victoria.

"Te amo", le dijo Alec. "Eres tan bueno, uno de los mejores hombres que he conocido y estoy muy orgulloso de compartir mi vida contigo". El corazón de Magnus se aceleró en su pecho. Este hermoso chico nunca dejaría de sorprenderle.

"Yo también te amo, Alexander", susurró, llegando hasta donde Alec estaba ahuecando su cara y apoyándose en la caricia. Alec sonrió y se inclinó hacia delante lentamente, presionando suavemente sus labios contra la frente de Magnus antes de moverlos hacia abajo para encontrarse con sus labios. El beso fue suave y dulce, lleno de la ternura del momento y cargado con la emoción en el aire.

"Me alegro de que estés bien", dijo Magnus en voz baja, apoyando su frente contra la de Alec.

"Estoy más que bien", dijo Alec con una sonrisa. “Y para ser honesto, lo que Jace e Izzy estaban diciendo ... no estaba muy lejos de la verdad. Creo que realmente babeé un poco mirándote ".

Magnus soltó una carcajada y se echó hacia atrás para alzar una ceja incrédula a su novio. Alec se sonrojó y rió, pero no se avergonzó.

"Soy serio Magnus. Verte así fue increíblemente caliente. Tenía lo opuesto a miedo. ”La honestidad de Alec era algo que Magnus amaba de él y porque confiaba en eso, realmente le creía.

"Mi Alexander", dijo Magnus con cariño, deslizándose hacia delante para estar a horcajadas sobre las caderas de Alec. "¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?" Alec se rió y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Magnus, manteniéndole cerca mientras hundía su cara en el cuello del brujo, inhalando profundamente.

"Estoy seguro de que se te ocurrirá algo". Alec respiró contra la garganta de Magnus, presionando sus labios en el punto del pulso y chupando ligeramente. Magnus respiró bruscamente y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, presionando su cuerpo aún más cerca.

Si le quedara algo de magia de sobra, habría chasqueado los dedos y les habría quitado la ropa. El alivio de que todos estuvieran a salvo en casa y Alec estuviera lo contrario a disgustado por su despliegue de fuerza, además de la pesada emoción que aún colgaba en el aire empujó a Magnus rápidamente al borde de la desesperación.

"Necesito poner mis manos sobre ti, ángel" dijo Magnus mientras deslizaba sus manos debajo de la camisa de Alec para sacarla sobre su cabeza. Sus manos inmediatamente comienzan a deambular por la piel que descubrió, con cuidado de la costilla rota recién curada de Alec. Al ver a Alec así, con las piernas descubiertas, las pupilas dilatadas de par en par y los ojos que le miraban con afecto, quedó muy claro que sangre de ángel corría por sus venas. Magnus estaba seguro de que nunca había visto nada más hermoso.

Y luego se estaban besando. Familiar y sin embargo tan emocionante como la primera vez. Magnus podía sentir el corazón de Alec golpeando contra su pecho, igualando su propio ritmo. Las manos de Alec comenzaron a tirar de la ropa de Magnus, la urgencia en el beso mientras buscaba piel cálida y suave. Finalmente, Magnus rompió el beso y se movió para ayudar a quitarse la ropa, riéndose cuando Alec dejó escapar un gemido de decepción por la distancia adicional entre ellos.

Finalmente su camisa estaba fuera y descartada, los dedos de Alec inmediatamente se hundieron en su espalda y juntó sus cuerpos. Ambos gimieron cuando su piel entró en contacto, los labios se encontraron una vez más cuando Magnus comenzó a frotarse en el regazo de Alec. Alec ya estaba luchando contra sus pantalones, la sensación envió un escalofrío de anticipación por la columna vertebral de Magnus.

"Mags." Alec jadeó, empujando hacia arriba en el contacto. Magnus dejó caer sus labios a la runa de desviación de Alec, desviando efectivamente su línea de pensamiento. Un susurrado "por favor" fue todo lo que logró decir.

"¿Qué quieres mi Alexander?" Magnus dijo su voz baja y obscena, susurrando las palabras en el oído de Alec. Le costó a Alec unos momentos recuperarse, la forma en que Magnus se retorcía en su regazo le estaba volviendo loco. Necesitaba a Magnus en él como ayer. Agarró la cara de Magnus y la levantó para mirarle a los ojos. Magnus dejó caer su glamour y Alec tuvo que cerrar los ojos para mantenerse bajo control. Después de una profunda respiración, volvió a mirar a Magnus.

"Follame". Magnus gruñó bajo y largo. Las palabras de Alec le golpearon justo en el estómago, su lujuria ardiendo más alto. Alec raramente maldijo, pero cuando lo hacía, lo hacía contar.

"Cama. Ahora.” Magnus no pudo articular mucho más. Sin embargo, en lugar de dejarle levantarse, Alec le agarró más fuerte, moviéndose para levantarse y llevando a Magnus con él. Magnus jadeó con sorprendido placer, pero un poco de preocupación se abrió camino hacia dentro.

"Alec, tus costillas-" Alec silenció su protesta con un beso.

"No duelen". Murmuró en la boca de Magnus, quien suspiró en el beso y se dejó llevar a la cama. Antes de que la espalda de Magnus incluso golpeara la cama, las manos de Alec estaban en su cintura, bajándole los pantalones. Se echó hacia atrás por un momento para ver a Magnus extendido ante él y Magnus se puso nervioso ante la atención. Alec le miraba como si fuera la cosa más hermosa que jamás había visto.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Magnus lanzó una mirada aguda a los pantalones de chándal de Alec, colgados en sus caderas. Alec sonrió mientras se levantaba para quitárselos. Magnus suspiró felizmente ante la vista. Realmente no había nada mejor que Alec Lightwood desnudo.

Alec volvió a subirse a la cama y juntó sus cuerpos, rodando sus caderas hacia abajo en un movimiento que hizo que los ojos de Magnus se pusieran en blanco. Esto iba a terminar demasiado pronto si seguían así. Levantándose, Magnus les giró para que tuviera a Alec debajo de él, dejando que su boca pasara por el cuerpo dispuesto para él. Alec se retorció cuando Magnus le prodigó el pecho y el estómago con besos calientes y abiertos, deteniéndose justo sobre un hueso de la cadera para chupar un moretón en una piel sin marcas. Las caderas de Alec subieron, buscando fricción de cualquier tipo y gimiendo cuando no encontró ninguna.

"Magnus" se quejó Alec. "Vamos", Magnus sonrió en la piel de Alec, amaba cuando Alec se desesperaba. A veces le gustaba mantenerlo aquí, torturándole con sensaciones hasta que Alec prácticamente sollozaba por venirse. Pero esta noche, Magnus estaba igual de desesperado. Levantó la vista hacia la cara enrojecida de Alec y le dirigió una sonrisa astuta antes de tragarle rápidamente de una sola vez.

El cuerpo de Alec se arqueó sobre el colchón, los músculos se tensaron de placer, la cabeza echada hacia atrás cuando un gemido gutural surgió desde lo más profundo de su interior. Magnus tarareó a su alrededor, retrocediendo solo para volver a zambullirse.

"Oh mierda, oh mierda, oh mierda" Alec estaba repitiendo, sin siquiera darse cuenta de las palabras que salían de su boca. Magnus gimió otra vez, frotándose contra el colchón, más allá de la sensación de Alec en su lengua y el sonido del placer que le estaba dando. Se apartó de Alec y le miró, extendiendo su mano expectante. Le costó un momento a Alec darse cuenta de lo que se le pedía, pero luego se inclinó hacia la mesita de noche y sacó una botella de lubricante, sonriendo triunfante cuando se la entregó a Magnus.

"Gracias, mi amor." Magnus ronroneó, encantado por el estremecimiento que corrió a través de Alec solo por el sonido de su voz. Su ángel estaba muy excitado, pasó las manos tranquilizadoramente por las piernas de Alec, separándolas un poco más para que pudiera caber más cómodamente entre ellas.

"Eso es todo", susurró con reverencia, deslizando sus dedos y dando vueltas alrededor del agujero de Alec. Podía sentirlo temblar en respuesta a su toque, como si estuviera ansioso por empujarle dentro. La cabeza de Alec fue arrojada hacia atrás sobre las almohadas, con el cuerpo tenso y con anticipación cuando Magnus finalmente deslizó un dedo. Alec suspiró aliviado, retorciéndose hacia abajo para llevar el dedo de Magnus más adentro.

Magnus agregó un segundo dedo, curvándolos para encontrar ese lugar en el interior que hizo que Alec gritara. Le encantaba lo sensible que era Alec, lo abierto que era con su placer, las reacciones que no trataba de ocultar. Magnus no estaba decepcionado. Cuando rozó ese lugar, el cuerpo de Alec se iluminó con una sensación, un fuerte gemido arrancó de su garganta.

"Otra vez, otra vez", suplicó, empujándose sobre los dedos de Magnus. Magnus se rió entre dientes y retiró sus dedos antes de empujarlos con fuerza contra la próstata de Alec. Alec prácticamente gritó. Magnus tuvo que poner una mano firme alrededor de la base de su propio pene para evitar venirse. Realmente necesitaba seguir adelante o terminaría antes de que comenzara. Añadiendo un tercer dedo y estirando a Alec rápidamente, se aseguró de obtener una confirmación de que Alec estaba listo antes de lubricarse y deslizarse a casa.

Cuando estaba tan profundo dentro de Alec como podía, Magnus soltó el aliento que había estado conteniendo en un largo gemido. Alec envolvió sus piernas alrededor de Magnus y trató de empujarle aún más profundo, clavando las uñas en la espalda de Magnus cuando comenzó a empujar.

Los dedos de Magnus se abrieron paso en el pelo de Alec y dieron un fuerte tirón, exponiendo el cuello de Alec. Magnus gruñó antes de inclinarse y hundir sus dientes en la runa. Alec gimió impotente cuando Magnus continuó empujándose hacia él, pasando su lengua por la marca que acababa de dejar en su cuello. Podía sentir su orgasmo acumularse en sus entrañas y se preguntó por un momento si no se tocaría.

Magnus redobló sus esfuerzos, las caderas se movieron para encontrarse con las de Alec mientras ambos perseguían su clímax. Moviendo una mano entre ellos, Magnus rodeó la erección de Alec y comenzó a acariciarle a tiempo con sus estocadas. En unos momentos Alec se venía, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, la boca abierta en un grito silencioso. Magnus siguió moviendo su mano sin disminuir la velocidad hasta que Alec se retorcía con una sensibilidad excesiva.

Salió y miró el desorden que era Alec. Tocándose con sacudidas fuertes y ásperas, Magnus se encontró con la mirada de Alec y la sostuvo mientras se venía, añadiendo su semen al desorden en el estómago y el pecho de Alec. El placer onduló a través de Alec ante la vista. Sin preocuparse por el desastre, Alec atrajo a Magnus hacia él y le besó profundamente, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él y sujetándole con fuerza.

"Te amo", susurró Alec entre ellos. Magnus se echó hacia atrás y le sonrió.

"Yo también te amo."


End file.
